Sonic 3D Blast 5
Sonic 3D Blast 5 for the Game Boy (not connected to the Somari hack of the same name) is a pirate original made by Yong Yong in 1999. The gameplay is very similar to other Yong Yong pirates, using an almost identical engine to those games. The music in this game is notorious for its poor quality, even when compared to other Yong Yong games. Gameplay Sonic's controls work the same as the Mega Drive games, except poorly programmed and sluggish in comparison. There are numerous enemies ripped from Sonic the Hedgehog 1 & 3 although they're reduced to moving back and forth in this game. The game is considered to be extremely difficult due to poor level design, poor programming, glitches and many pits in later levels. The programming is notably poor, even when compared with other pirates of Sonic the Hedgehog such as Somari and Jurassic Boy 2. The Spin Dash is rendered useless as you can't destroy badniks with it. Instead, you take damage as if you had just walked into them. The invincibility powerup no longer changes the music nor does it kill enemies when you run into them, it just protects you from enemies for a certain amount of time, and the lack of a music cue makes it difficult to tell when it wears off. Getting hit leaves you temporarily invulnerable like other Sonic games but you can't collect any rings that you lose. There are no bosses in this game. The player starts out with five lives instead of three like a typical Sonic game, which is also the case with Somari and its hacks. Levels The game has a total of 5 levels which seem to be based somewhat on levels from the Mega Drive Sonic the Hedgehog games. (However, the levels aren't based off Sonic 3D Blast itself) There is a map before each level, ripped from Sonic 3D Blast, which serves no purpose or relevance to the game. The first level is similar in appearance to that of most Sonic games, a tropical setting that seems to be based off Green Hill Zone. The second level is based off Flying Battery Zone from Sonic & Knuckles and includes the robotic mice from that zone. The third level looks somewhat similar to Spring Yard Zone, although as the other levels are based off Sonic 3 & Knuckles it's probably based off Carnival Night Zone. The fourth level takes place in a desert, likely based off Sandopolis Act 1. It's often considered to be the most difficult level in the game due to glitches which frequently occur as well as a gap which is almost impossible to cross without cheating. The fifth level is based off Marble Garden Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. However, despite the different settings the levels themselves are designed somewhat similarly, and the level designs are fairly generic with few features from the real Sonic games included. Music The music in Sonic 3D Blast 5 is loosely based off Sonic the Hedgehog 3 for the Mega Drive, while Sonic Adventure 7's is loosely based off the music from the PC version of it. *Title Theme: Sonic & Knuckles Title Theme *Level 1 : Sonic 3: Angel Island Zone, Act 1 *Level 2: Sonic 3 & Knuckles: Mini-Boss *Level 3: Sonic 3: File Select *Level 4: Sonic 3: Bonus Stage - Slot Machine *Level 5: Sonic 3: Angel Island Zone, Act 1 Sonic Adventure 7 Tracks: *Level 1: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: Launch Base Act 1 *Level 2: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: Sky Sanctuary Act 1 *Level 3: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: Launch Base Act 1 (Same track as Level 1) *Level 4: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: Launch Base Act 1 (Different track than Level 1 & 3) *Level 5: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: File Select *Ending Music: Sonic 3 PC: Ice Cap/Sonic 3 Title Theme (near the end of the song.) *Game Over: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC Game Over (same as S3DB5) *Intro Music: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC Launch Base Act 1 (Again, different than the rounds 1 and 4!) Other versions Sonic Adventure 7 Sonic Adventure 7 is a hack of Sonic 3D Blast 5, also made in 1999, although this time it's for the Game Boy Color. The game adds color, alters some of the graphics and changes the order of the levels, with the fourth level from S3DB5 being the first level in this. What used to be a remake of Sonic 3D Blast's intro was replaced with Sonic & Knuckles' intro, and the title screen is a very poor digitisation of Sonic Adventure's boxart. Strangely, the game includes a manual which is mostly a poorly done edit of Sonic Blast's manual, with most references to Knuckles being replaced with the Sonic Adventure 7 logo, despite Knuckles himself appearing in the intro (in green.) This game was later hacked to make Pokémon Jade and Pokémon Adventure. Sonic Adventure 8 More information: Sonic 8 Sonic Adventure 8 was released by Yong Yong in 2000. The game now has the intro music from S3DB5 again, with the second (S3DB5) / fourth (SA7) level being the first in this. This version is not currently emulated. Pokémon Jade Pokemon Jade is a hack of Sonic Adventure 7 made by the same company in 2001. In this version, colors are a bit more detailed than Sonic Adventure 7, the music is rearranged, and you control a Pikachu sprite (the one from Pokemon Adventure is used.) The game crashes when you complete the first level due to a programming error making it impossible to complete the game. Pokémon Adventure Pokemon Adventure is quite similar to Jade. some differences such as a different storyboard, new music, and better physics set this game apart. (Note: The gameplay was done with Save States on an emulator.) Full Gameplay: GameShark Codes GameShark codes (works for SA7 and S3DB5), from Sonic Retro: Bugs *This game has a double-spike-hit bug, similar to the bug in early versions of Sonic the Hedgehog for the Mega Drive/Genesis (The bug involves hitting a set of spikes, bouncing and immediately hitting another set. The bugged versions will kill the player on the second hit despite the post-damage invincibility grace period. Fixed versions will not.) However, you can avoid this by using the Infinite Rings GameShark code. * On level 3 in S3DB5 and level 2 in SA7 there is another impossible jump unless you spin off the ledge twice (once for when hit by crabmeat (if there due to glitches) then another to pass by, but it must be made quickly). *In Pokemon Adventure, a glitch in level 2 makes a Mettaur and Koopa appear as enemies, and that a Mettaur would glitch up and spin around in level 3. Trivia *The text "YONG YONG" appears on the ending screen of this game, which is where the common name for this developer originated. *Some sprites are ripped from Sonic Triple Trouble and Sonic Chaos for the Game Gear. *All of the levels in Sonic 3D Blast 5 are considered to be acts of Green Hill Zone, even though they all take place in different settings. *The game over and ending screens are the same in both games, albeit Sonic Adventure 7 using different music on the ending. (A remake of Ice Cap from the PC version of Sonic the Hedgehog 3) *The cutscene frames in the begining of Sonic 3D Blast 5 are from the Sega Saturn version of Sonic 3D Blast. *The font used on the game over and ending screen was also used in The Dragon. *The screen before each level in Sonic 3D Blast 5 and Sonic Adventure 7 is the title screen of Sonic the Hedgehog 3. This also goes for the ending screen. *Sonic Adventure 7 works on Visual Boy Advance but not Sonic 3D Blast 5. Gallery s3dblast5gb.jpg|Complete copy Sonic Adventure 8.jpg|A boxed copy of Sonic Adventure 8 (Note the use of a rumble cartridge, and internal battery feature! :D) 11090302227929_703.jpg|At the top left, another label variation for the Sonic Adventure 8 cartridge. SonicAdventure7Cart.jpg|The cartridge of Sonic Adventure 7, complete with instructions. (Note how it's being more official, with being that the cartridge is black, for like GameBoy Color games, that are playable in original GameBoys. Obviously, because there is never a bootleg GameBoy Color game that ever has a detection, saying that it only works in a GameBoy Color. Sonic 3d Blast 5 alt cart.jpg|One of the typical cartridges of Sonic 3D Blast 5. sdx-all-front.JPG|An unboxing of a (probably) reproduction cart of Sonic 3D Blast 5. Obviously, Yong Yong never has any games showing the language being Chinese, usually, Yong Yong would always show the language being English, even though, they are a Chinese company. sdx-all-back.JPG|Back of everything with Sonic Advance 3 Screenshots (Note also the Harvest Moon artwork on the back of the manual!) Pokemonjadecart.png|Pokemon Jade Cartridge Pokemonjadebackcover.png|Front and back to Pokemon Jade sonic3Dblast5_frontcover.jpg|Box of the Alternative Cart (Front) sonic3Dblast5_backcover.jpg|Alternative Cart (back) Sonic_3dBlast_GB_Cart_1.jpg|A Sonic 3D Blast 5 cartridge, but the sticker is torn. File:Sa5.jpg|Sonic Adventure 5 cartridge IMG_20120930_002628-1.jpg|Pokémon Adventure in an official-style shell. pokeadventure_gb.JPG|Here's the typical version of the cartridge. Mle.png|A comparison of the Start screen of the games (minus Adventure 8) Bildschirmfoto 2013-07-10 um 07.54.49.png|Sonic Adventure 8 start screen. Category:Games Category:Game Boy games Category:Yong Yong Category:Platform games Category:Sonic games